


Driven to Defiance

by MooncatEclipse (Wolfgrowl)



Series: Couerl Got your Tongue [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ARR Alphinaud, Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, M/M, Original Au Ra character - Freeform, Original Miqo'te Character - Freeform, in all his arrogance so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgrowl/pseuds/MooncatEclipse
Summary: Nijoh'ir has had it with Alphinaud's treatment of him and his fellow Warrior of Light, Amasar, and one comment proves to be the breaking point.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: Couerl Got your Tongue [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403194
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Driven to Defiance

**Author's Note:**

> Amasar belongs to IssaMorg as always <3

"Ishgard is not wont to aid its neighbors, but that does not preclude it from manipulating them to serve its own interests."

Nijoh’ir could only gawk at Alphinaud as he accused Lord Aymeric of having used the Scions to his own advantage, as though not just earlier that day Alphinaud had been talking about how he could “use Haurchefant’s fondness” for Nijoh’ir to his advantage. And then his temper kicked in and he snarled Alphinaud’s name, drowning out whatever Aymeric’s companion had said.

"Alphinaud!" His ears were flat against his skull, lips curled back to show his fangs and tail lashing behind him, he’d had enough of Alphinaud’s attitude lately.

Lord Aymeric raised his hand, his companion backed off, "he spoke from the heart." Nijoh’ir sneered at the words and scoffed openly. For too long he’d bitten back his complaints about the Crystal Braves but Alphinaud had gone too far.

"Do you have something to say Nijoh'ir?" Alphinaud asked, pulling himself up as though he would clear Nijoh’ir’s shoulder. Nijoh'ir arched an eyebrow, arms folded over his chest. He felt Amasar move behind him, clearly backing him.

"Oh, now you'd like my opinion? Or do you want to ruin all the work I've done to getting us to even meet with Ishgard first?" He snarled, his tail lashed once, wasn’t this what Alphinaud had wanted? To use Haurchefant to get to higher ups in Ishgard or whatever? And then he had the gall to talk to Lord Aymeric like that, did he like licking the Monetarist boots cause if he pissed off all their allies, that’s what he was going to end up doing. And Nijoh’ir had no desire to roll over and be Lord Lolorito’s dog.

"Even _I_ can tell he wants to help us Alphinaud so could ya not antagonize two of the only allies we've got offering help with like, next to nothing attached? We need to watch that anyway. You said that _yourself."_ Nijoh'ir shrugged as dismissively as he could, "but what do I know about politics. You just bring me here to look pretty."

"You do that quite well." Haurchefant's quipped. For a moment Nijoh’ir was almost furious, because Alphinaud’s plan had worked, before he let out a breath and his ears slowly rose again. Haurchefant was just taking the chance to compliment him. It was alright.

"Yes, well then." Nijoh’ir was not angry enough to not accept Aymeric’s excuse for the outburst or offer an apology, but he was angry enough to seethe as the conversation continued, the aches from the battle with Shiva making themselves known and even the occasional wink from Haurchefant only did so much to soothe his foul mood.

Alphinaud, having wrapped up the conversation, turned to Nijoh'ir and gave orders to him as though his earlier outburst had not occurred. "Come Nijoh'ir, Amasar, back to the Rising Stones."

Nijoh'ir hesitated, he looked to Haurchefant a moment before back to Alphinaud. He didn’t want to leave. He was tired, sore, and Haurchefant was clearly still worried about him, if the way he was watching him was any indication. But Alphinaud looked two seconds from snapping his fingers like Nijoh’ir was his dog.

Something clicked in the back of his mind, _you are not a Crystal Brave, you are of the Twin Adders_ and before he knew it, he was doing the Serpent Salute, "Of course, Commander Leveilluer." Hopefully, that would be enough to make Alphinaud think twice before ordering him around.

It was almost funny how stunned Alphinaud looked and how he floundered, trying to look composed before Aymeric after the earlier misstep, and finally just led them out of the intercessory. Nijoh’ir’s tail brushed against Haurchefant’s hand under the table as he passed, taking a brief bit of comfort in the familiar touch.

Comfort that was all too fleeting as they halted in the snow outside, Alphinaud turned to face Nijoh’ir and Amasar, eyes dark.

“Do you care to explain yourself and your behavior just now?”

“Is something the matter, Commander Leveilluer?” Nijoh’ir folded his arms over his chest, “Or have you forgotten that we’re not members of the Crystal Braves?”

Alphinaud broke their staring contest first, the boy clearly fighting back his temper, “Yes, Ilberd had mentioned you seemed resentful of his position.”

“Only because you made some random stranger your second in command and then have me running all over Eorzea for you anyway.” Nijoh’ir spat, Alphinaud jerked back, he looked stunned, and Nijoh’ir hadn’t even been aiming for him, “we weren’t even invited to join!”

Amasar grunted in agreement, Nijoh’ir nodded to his fellow Warrior of Light.

Alphinaud looked to Amasar and then back to Nijoh’ir, “So is that what this comes down to?”

“You making a random stranger your second in command?” Nijoh’ir sassed, Alphinaud’s frown only deepening.

“You not being a member of the Crystal Braves Nijoh’ir.”

Nijoh’ir curled his lip in a sneer, the cold air strange against his fangs, “what was your first clue? Telling us that you’d made a new Free Company to save Eorzea and make our jobs easier and then making me and Amasar the errand boys or-?”

“You are not my errand boys!”

“Manservants then?” Amasar asked, Alphinaud looked at him in shock, Nijoh’ir wasn’t sure why he was surprised Amasar was on his side. Unless it was shock that Amasar didn’t need Nijoh’ir to translate as much anymore. Nijoh’ir snorted, did Alphinaud even know or care that Amasar had learned to speak Eorzean from a Samurai? Nijoh’ir doubted Alphinaud had even noticed that Nijoh’ir and Amasar carred new blades (the rapier of a Red Mage for Nijoh’ir, and a Katana for Amasar). Reminded of his spite, Nijoh’ir’s anger only grew.

“Or how about how it’s perfectly fine for you to use me to manipulate Haurchefant but the moment someone uses the Scions they’re terrible and should feel bad.” Nijoh’ir gave a bitter laugh, “when are yo going to scold the entire Sultanate?”

“Enough. I’ve had the money examined-”

“Made Riol do it you mean.”

Alphinaud looked cross at having been interrupted, “I don’t know what you expected Nijoh’ir. Saving Eorzea will require work, you do not get to simply rest on your laurels for having defeated Van Baelsar.”

Nijoh’ir lifted an eyebrow, “oh but you get to sit on your ass and order the rest of us around?”

“I am not sitting around idle Nijoh’ir!” Alphinaud’s voice shot up, several of the knights around the camp turing to look now, Nijoh’ir’s ears flattened and he snarled at Alphinaud in response.

“Stagshit and you know it.”

“I am leading a Free Company-”

That you never should’ve been given!” Nijoh’ir shot back, his tail lashed wildly behind him now, “I’m sorry for Ser Aymeric, who has to coddle a spoiled sixteen-year-old who thinks he knows how to do his job better than him.”

“I am saving Eorzea!”

“You are playing commander because the Scions are too busy worshipping your dead Grandfather to consider not just giving you everything you want!” Nijoh’ir shouted back, frustration finally getting the best of him, “Say what you will about your sister but at least she actually does her own work!”

Alphinaud jerked back as though slapped, “The heads of the Eorzean Alliances-”

“Also, should’ve told you no.” Nijoh’ir snarled, his teeth bared, “I think it might’ve done you some real good to hear that for once.”

Alphinaud stumbled back, and looked to Amasar, who simply shook his head. “Had you spoken to another tribe’s Khan like that on the Steppe…” he trailed off, after a moment shook his head again, “Sadu would’ve smote you.”

Nijoh’ir stepped forward, and then Alphinaud moved to meet him, eyes blazing.

“I suppose I didn’t make myself clear enough Nijoh’ir. Everything I am doing, I am doing not for your sake, or anyone else’s. I am doing it for the sake of Eorzea and people are expected to make sacrifices for the greater good! If you have a problem with that, I suggest you talk to Minfillia.”

“Oh, because she’s going to listen to me, when Louisoix’s Grandson has an _opinion._ We all know who the Scions listen to Alphinaud and it’s sure not the backwater idiot they pulled out of the Twelveswood to kill Primals and run their errands while they have drinking contests in the Rising Stones!” Nijoh’ir bared his fangs, “not the Au Ra who barely spoke Eorzean when you found him, barely able to understand what you asked of him! _But run home to your Scions Alphinaud. I’m sure they’ll be happy to tell you how they’re happy to be used by you._ Anything to keep you happy while they pawn you off on me and Amasar, since even they don’t want to babysit you!”

Alphinaud shoved Nijoh’ir back, out of his space and turned on his heel, stomping away. When he’d reached a decent distance, he halted and look over his shoulder, sneering.

“When the two of you have gotten this… rebellion out of your system and are ready to help Eorzea once more, you may return to the Rising Stones then. If you still have issues, speak to Minfillia, I’m sure she’ll be able to explain things to you in a way you can understand.” And before Nijoh’ir or Amasar could have any kind of response, he teleported away.

“Oh, fuck you too,” Nijoh’ir spat after him, his tail lashed again as he spat after him.

“We didn’t expect him to listen,” Amasar remarked, arms folded over his chest.

“Yeah but I also didn’t expect him to say I was stupid! Like that’s what that was right?” He whirled to look at his best friend, anger vanishing in that moment, and then when Amasar nodded he swore loudly.

“Fuck it, I’ll fucking quit, I swear to the twelve, if Minfillia makes me watch that damn brat again I’ll quit on the spot him, fuck him and his precious Crystal Braves.” He stalked off, tail swinging wildly behind him.

“Nijoh’ir.”

He turned his head at Amasar’s voice, his friend turned to look at him.

“Should you need me, I will be with the Brotherhood of Ash.”

Nijoh’ir gave a jerky nod. He almost wanted to say to tell them he said hi, but his throat was to tight to speak. He knew Amasar would let the Amalj’aa he was doing… well not okay but that he was alive.

Nijoh’ir stormed off to behind the building Haurchefant’s office was in, settling against the wall to glare holes in the wall, tail smacking painfully into the wall behind him but he barely noticed, blinded by sheer fury.

Of course, of course Alphinaud thought he was an idiot. Of course he expected Nijoh’ir to just do whatever needed to be done. For Eorzea! Never mind that Nijoh’ir had just had the shit kicked out of him by a Primal, there were things that needed doing! What about Haurchefant? Oh ALphinaud didn’t need him right now so Nijoh’ir should just ignore him.

He swung wildly, fist connecting painfully with the stones. All Alphinaud wanted to hear was ‘yes sir’. Just nod his head and say nothing. He was _never_ going to be a Scion, hadn’t that been made clear to him? The way the Scions spent time with each other, but never included Nijoh’ir or Amasar? The way they made him run around Eorzea when any of them could’ve done the things Alphinaud needed? But no, Thancred needed to get so drunk he tried to fuck a table. Nijoh’ir shook with rage, eyes burning.

He was never going to be a Scion, because what it truly always came back to was that he’d never known Louisoix. And thus how could he ever understand what it meant to sacrifice things for Eorzea? Obviously he should just shut up and kill another primal. That would make Alphinaud happy and everyone knew that’s what really mattered.

A gentle touch on his shoulder had him jump in the air, his tail bushed out in alarm and he almost snarled before he recognized Haurchefant.

The Knight watched him with a look of concern, “Nijoh’ir, my dear, it’s too cold to stand out here.”

Nijoh’ir shuddered and looked away, unable to meet Haurchefant’s earnest gaze, unable to face him after having shouted at Alphinaud like that. “I don’t want to be around people right now.”

Haurchefant was quiet a moment, “I heard the argument with Master Alphinaud.”

Nijoh’ir’s ears flattened against his skull, gods. He wasn’t the hero Haurchefant thought he was, he was going to tell him to leave, to take his kittens and go back to the Rising Stones.

“Let’s go.”

Nijoh’ir looked up, eyes wide in surprise, Haurchefant’s face kind, “anywhere but there.”

His brain spun, trying to understand, his tail and hand beginning to throb from where he’d smacked them against the stones in his anger, “w-what?”

“Anywhere you want to go, Nijoh’ir, I’ll go with you. Anywhere but the Rising Stones. You will always be welcome here. You are…” Haurchefant paused, clearly considering his words. “Pray, do not think that simply because I admire your deeds, heroic as they are, that I see you as anything other than a man.” He reached out, hesitantly, and when Nijoh’ir made no move, he touched his cheek, tracing the striped tattoos over his jaw, “you are many things Nijoh’ir, all of them wonderful, but foremost of all, you are my friend. And a man I find myself quite drawn to, though I would hope that by now you were aware of that.”

Nijoh’ir let out a rough laugh, weak and hoarse but a laugh, “I’d hope.” He stumbled forward, to bury his face in Haurchefant’s chest, the chainmail links cold on his skin, but Haurchefant only wrapped his arms around him.

“Thank you,” he shook as he spoke, unsure whether he wanted to rage, cry or kiss Haurchefant. “I-” He screwed his eyes shut and shuddered again.

“If you need time to yourself, you are as welcome to my quarters as always.” Haurchefant’s fingers carded through his hair, soothing and gentle, “your charges are there, and when my work is done, I shall be along shortly.”

“You have work…”

“Nijoh’ir, ‘tis almost evening, did you not realize how long you and Amasar were gone?”

“Oh.” Nijoh’ir swallowed and looked up, “did it really take six knights to hold you down?”

Haurchefant blinked, and then laughed softly, brushing a strand of hair off of Nijoh’ir’s cheek. “Aye. How could I not long to rush to your side the moment I heard what you’d gone to do?”

Because he was the Warrior of Light? Because he was the Primal Slayer? Because the Scions never seemed to bat an eye, not after Ifrit. Nijoh’ir was shaking again, but not from anger this time.

Haurchefant stepped back, catching his arms, “you should get inside. I can have the hearths stroked once again-”

Whatever he had to say Nijoh’ir barely heard, and felt rather guilty about but he was distracted by the warmth in his chest as he listened to Haurchefant fret over him, snowflakes catching on his silver hair as he gently pushed Nijoh’ir towards the stairs to his room.

“Alright, alright.” Nijoh’ir bumped his forehead against Haurchefant’s shoulder, “I’ll meet you there.”

Haurchefant gently squeezed his arm, “would you… would you perhaps like a distraction when I arrive?”

Nijoh’ir arched an eyebrow, “what kind of distraction?” A smile was slowly starting to spread over his face, “What are you up to?”

Haurchefant leaned forward to catch his lips in a kiss rather than answer, one that started gentle, but did not stay that way long.

“Let me simply say that I have some ideas… to warm you up among other things.”

Nijoh’ir grinned, his ears wiggling at the thought, “then I would love a distraction.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, this is part of why Nijoh'ir becomes a Dark Knight come Heavensward. This is also part of my larger series, and wedges itself in-between two previously published fics. With luck and a bit of self-confidence I'll follow this up with Haurchefant "distracting" Nijoh'ir. :3c


End file.
